


Homecoming

by Eve1978



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, set before infinity war, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: Steve’s first visit to Bucky in Wakanda. (Set between Black Panther and Infinity War.) I really wanted a real reunion story, not the one Marvel gave us.This is basically filth with feels.(I’m working on the next chapter of After All but I needed something to get those writing muscles going, so I finally wrote that comfort reunion fic I’ve been meaning to write since I saw infinity war.)This was written pretty quickly so I apologize for any mistakes.





	Homecoming

Bucky stared out across the lake, it was still early but the sun was already out, shining its warmth all over Wakanda. 

He was sitting close by the water, enjoying the soothing sounds of the wind through the grass and the soft splashing of the water in the background.

Everything was so quiet here, he’d never felt further away from Brooklyn, or from Bucharest, from any of the lives he remembered. 

Life now was slow, uncomplicated, peaceful. Different.

There was no place he needed to be, no fights to be fought, nobody or nothing he had to run or hide from. There weren’t even any nightmares anymore, not since he woke up from cryo, a few months ago now.

Bucky leaned back into the grass with a relaxed sigh. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, hoping to maybe catch some more sleep right here. 

Shuri had told him she’d be busy today so Bucky knew he had the whole day to himself. Maybe he’d take a stroll through the city later on or see if M’Baku was up for another sparring session. 

His day was his to do with as he pleased, another concept that was completely new to him.

Bucky laid there several more minutes, overthinking his potential plans for the day, when he felt something blocking his sunlight. 

When he opened his eyes he noticed it wasn’t something but someone. 

“So, this is how you fill your days now? Lying around on your ass?”

Bucky’s lips curled into a smile as soon as he recognized the voice. He tried to think of a smart comeback but when the man in front of him stepped into sight all coherent thought left Bucky’s mind.

His suit was darker, dirtier, than he remembered, he had a beard and his hair was longer than Bucky had ever seen it. But that little, adorable smile hadn’t changed in over 90 years.

“Steve,’ Bucky breathed out his name and sat up straight to get a better look at him.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve smiled, his voice softer, all hints of teasing now gone. The tone put chills all over Bucky’s body. 

“Hey,” Bucky repeated,” How did you…where did you…does t’challa know you’re here? I don’t think you’re supposed to…”

“I don’t need t’challa’s permission to see you, Buck, or anyone else’s for that matter.”

Bucky lifted an eyebrow.

“Haven’t you heard?” Steve added,” The new Steve Rogers does what he wants now.”

Bucky looked up at him, an amused grin on his face,“Ain’t nothing new about that, Stevie.”

Steve was grinning from ear to ear too, he just couldn’t stop himself, didn’t want to either.

Bucky was here, he was awake, and he looked more relaxed and at peace with himself than Steve had seen him in years.   
  
Not to mention more beautiful. 

God he was beautiful, whatever was in the water in Wakanda was working wonders for Bucky. 

His hair was fluffy and long and a little curly, his beard the same length as Steve’s and it looked so damn good on Bucky, made his face look even more soft.  
He was wearing black comfortable pants and a beige shirt, and that carefree smile on his gorgeous face reminded Steve of when they were both just two young kids running around in Brooklyn, before the weight of the world was on their shoulders. 

“You gonna stand there all day blocking my sun?” Bucky’s voice pulled Steve from his thoughts.

He stepped closer and sat down right next to Bucky. For a few seconds they just sat there, both staring, taking in every inch of the other’s face and how it had changed since they last saw each other.

“You look good, really good,” Steve eventually spoke, his voice suddenly sounding nervous.

“I am, Stevie, this place is…they’ve really been helping me here, you have no idea.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, Buck,” Steve smiled and without realizing it his body leaned a little closer to Bucky’s, it was like a magnetic pull he had no control over.  
  
He had to fight the urge to just wrap Bucky in his arms and pull him close but despite how good Bucky looked Steve still wasn’t sure he was ready for that kind of intimacy.

But then Bucky was the one who inched a little closer to Steve. He carefully lifted his hand to cup Steve’s cheek, gently dragging his thumb through Steve’s beard. Steve sighed in response and leaned into Bucky’s touch.

“This is new,” Bucky smiled.

“So is yours,” Steve whispered.

“Do you like it?” Bucky asked, a little insecure.

Steve was nodding his head and smiling,” It suits you, Buck. Guess we’ve had the same stylist these past two years, huh?”

Bucky laughed and Steve’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest, he hadn’t seen Bucky laugh like this in forever, so full and so genuine, like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Steve couldn’t hold back any longer then, he put his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight, firm hug. A huge sigh of relief on Steve’s lips when Bucky hugged him back. 

There was no hesitation in Bucky’s hug, he melted against Steve’s chest and buried his face into the crook of Steve’s neck while he sighed,“ What took you so long, Stevie?” 

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologized,” I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner, we were on a mission and I couldn’t really get out, I should have just…dropped everything and got to you, I wanted to, god believe me I wanted to so bad.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bucky leaned in a little more, closing the last bit of space between them and pressing their foreheads together before he gave Steve a smile,” I was only teasing, I know you came as soon as you could. You were busy, saving the world and stuff. You’re here now, that’s all that matters”

Steve nodded his head,” Yeah.”

They both stared into each other’s eyes, unable to look away, Steve’s hand moved down and came to rest in Bucky’s neck, squeezing him gently.

“Bucky? I want to…,” Steve bit his lip and swallowed his words.

“What do you want, Steve?”

“I want…is it okay if I….”

“Find your words, Rogers,” Bucky teased him, his lips curling into a little grin, amused by the blush on Steve’s face and his struggle to speak the words.

Steve sighed helplessly and Bucky leaned closer,” Tell me what you want, sweetheart, just tell me…”

Bucky didn’t get to finish that sentence, Steve’s lips were on his before he could say another word. Steve’s kiss warm and hungry, his tongue hot in Bucky’s mouth as soon as he gave him access. Soft little moans coming from both men now when Steve deepened their kiss.

Bucky used his one arm to pull Steve closer. Steve’s hands were all over him, caressing his chest, his neck, his hair, grabbing any part of Bucky he could touch, trying to get Bucky even closer even though their bodies were already pressed up against each other. 

Eventually he pulled Bucky onto his lap and Bucky went willingly, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist. They kissed until Steve’s lips felt numb but he still didn’t want to stop, he needed Bucky to keep touching him.   
  
After a while the kissing stopped and they were just holding each other, sharing hugs that were years overdue, just relishing in each other’s warmth and touch. For some time there was no intent, no rush behind their movement. 

That last part changed when Bucky rocked his hips against Steve and Steve could feel Bucky’s erection pressing against his own.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed.

“Yeah,” Steve moaned softly and held Bucky down while he pressed his hips up, making sure Bucky felt how hard he was too. They were kissing again, wet and sloppy and both very much in need of taking it further this time.

“I want you,” Bucky sighed heavily into the kiss,” God, _fuck_ , I want you.”

Steve’s hand sank down to cup Bucky’s ass, both rolling their hips in the search for more friction.

“I want you out of that suit and completely naked, under me, I want to feel that beard burn on every inch of my skin until it hurts,” Bucky continued his dirty talk, making Steve flush with heat.

“Buck,” he whispered and he bit his lip shyly.

“You’re still so gorgeous when I make you blush,” Bucky smiled. His eyes were dark now, covered in lust, all of it for Steve,” I want your mouth on me, Stevie.”

“Take off your pants and I’ll make it happen,” Steve teased back and licked Bucky’s neck while he let one hand sink under the hem of Bucky’s pants,” I’ll suck you off right here.”

Bucky flinched when he felt Steve’s hand reach for his cock, “Wait, we can’t do it here, there’s kids around.”

Steve froze and instantly pulled his hands off Bucky, disappointment all over his face as he moved away,” You could have told me that sooner!“

Bucky just smiled and stood up, offering Steve his hand, “Come on, I have a place.”

****

The hut was primitive but beautiful, not much more than a bed and some cushions on the ground to relax in.

“This is where you’ve been staying?”

Bucky noticed the look of sheer shock on Steve’s face.

“Not quite Brooklyn, isn’t it?” Bucky smiled.

“You could say that,” Steve answered while he looked around the small space,” Do you even have a bathroom or anything in here?”

“I just wash up in the lake.”

Steve’s eyes widened even more and Bucky burst out laughing.

“You’re so gullible. I have a room up in T’challa’s tower, you idiot,” he then confessed,” This is just a place to hang when I’m out here enjoying nature.”

Steve laughed at his own wrong assumption.

Bucky shook his head in a grin and then grabbed Steve’s hand,” Now, where were we? I remember you saying something about your mouth and my dick.”

Steve grinned and willingly followed Bucky onto the bed.

“Do you now?” Steve teased,” I think you may have to remind me.”

Bucky pushed him down on his back and straddled him. Steve watched as Bucky pulled off his shirt, showing off his chest. Bucky’d definitely done more than sleeping and lying around in Wakanda cause those firm muscles were enough to make Steve’s mouth water.

Bucky climbed on top of him, finding Steve’s lips in another heated kiss. It didn’t take long before they were right back where they stopped, grinding up against each other, both uncomfortably hard in their pants.

“Take them off,” Steve whispered in between kissing him,” Take off your pants.”

Bucky didn’t need much persuading, within seconds he was naked on top of Steve, and seconds later he was helping Steve out of his suit.

They went back to kissing for a while, all of their limbs entangled, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies, finally skin on skin, until Steve could no longer ignore Bucky’s soft moans.

He took over and pushed Bucky aside to switch places, putting himself on top. His fingers inched over Bucky’s stomach while his lips found Bucky’s neck.   
  
Steve kissed his way down, over Bucky’s collarbone, chest and stomach. Licking, sucking and biting every inch he could reach and finally giving Bucky that beard burn he’d been craving. 

It didn’t take long before Bucky was breathing heavily underneath him.

“Steve,” his voice sounded wrecked already and Steve hadn’t even started yet. He was kissing Bucky everywhere, everywhere except where he needed it the most.

“Please,” Bucky whined.

Steve could feel Bucky’s cock pushing up against his chest and met his eyes in a little, teasing grin,” Find your words, Barnes.”

Bucky laughed the cutest desperate laugh followed by another moan,” If you don’t suck my cock soon, Rogers, I swear to god…”

“That works,” Steve grinned and Bucky’s head fell back into the cushions when Steve’s lips wrapped around his head, taking him in excruciatingly slowly.

“Oh god,” Bucky’s fingers sank into Steve’s hair, pulling gently but firmly,” Yes, oh god, yes, oh Steve.”

Steve had intended to take it slow, tease Bucky a little more, but Bucky’s words and moans put a quick end to that plan. Steve just wanted to please him, make him feel good and give him everything he craved. 

When he looked up and met Bucky’s eyes, filled with so much lust and adoration as they stared back into Steve’s, the only thing he wanted was to make Bucky fall apart using only his mouth.

“Please don’t stop,” Bucky begged, biting down hard on his bottom lip,” I’m so close, Stevie…please…oh fuck…please.”

Bucky’s hips were rocking against him and Steve knew he was fighting the urge to just fuck Steve’s mouth. Steve stared back at him and gave a little nod, all the while keeping his mouth on Bucky, using his tongue all over his length and letting Bucky sink in all the way until he hit the back of Steve’s throat. 

Bucky took the hint and grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair, not gently this time but in a firm tight hold while he bucked his hips off the bed and started fucking Steve’s mouth, chasing his release and using Steve the way he knew Steve wanted Bucky to use him.

At some point Steve’s hand had ended up around his own dick, no longer able to ignore his own need. Hearing Bucky closer and closer to his climax Steve only needed a few minutes to be right there with him. 

Bucky couldn’t stop staring, the way Steve’s hand was working over his own cock was the last push Bucky needed.

“Stevie…I’m gonna come…I’m…”

Bucky tried to pull back but Steve wasn’t having any of it, he wanted to feel every drop of Bucky on his lips and swallow it all. Bucky came hard, and long, an orgasm stronger than the ones he’d had these past years when he only had his own hand to work with. 

Steve’s mouth was infinitely better.

Steve swallowed everything Bucky had to offer him and continued licking him clean before giving into his own climax. With a loud grunt he spilled all over his own stomach and Bucky’s, leaving them both a whimpering sticky mess clinging to each other.

“Fuck,” Bucky sighed deeply, his lips curling into a naughty grin,” I’ve missed that so fucking much.”

“My lips around your cock? Yeah, I bet you have,” Steve teased and let himself fall down onto the bed next to Bucky.

“Not that, just…you, I’ve missed you,” Bucky continued softly,” the way your body knows mine, fits with mine so perfectly.”

Steve couldn’t help the happy smile that crept up his lips and he turned to face Bucky,” Me too, Buck.”

They both laid in silence for a long while after that, until Bucky reached out and laced his fingers with Steve’s. “So, tell me all about what you’ve been up to while I was sleeping.”

They talked for hours, only paused so Steve could clean himself up and they could put some clothes back on. Bucky offered to give Steve a tour of Wakanda but all Steve wanted was to stay inside the privacy of Bucky’s little cabin, so they stayed. 

Bucky woke up the next morning still in Steve’s arms, neither of them had wanted to move the night before so they just cuddled up and fell asleep.

“Morning,” Bucky mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“Morning, beautiful,” Steve turned and leaned on his elbow, letting his eyes feast on Bucky. 

He had a sleepy grin on his plumb lips and his dark hair was like a messy halo on the pillow. He looked so peaceful, and happy.

When Bucky looked back at him Steve couldn’t help but lean in and softly press his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky kissed back before his lips curled into a smile.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” he purred against Steve lips.

“Me too, baby,” Steve smiled,” And there’s no reason it can’t happen, I have no place to be anytime soon.”

“You’d stay?” Bucky leaned up, suddenly completely awake.

“I think I’ve earned some time off, maybe even…indefinitely, what do you think?”

Bucky’s smile started out small but then grew bigger and bigger as he let Steve’s words sink in. He nodded his head,” You’ve more than earned it, Stevie. Are you sure you wanna spend your retirement with me though, out here? You know I can’t go back to New York anytime soon.”

“I don’t need New York.”

“It’s your home.”

“You’re my home,” Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him in, both men were grinning happily now. “If you want me here, that is?” Steve added.

“Oh, I want you here,” Bucky’s answer came quickly,” Fuck yes, I want you here.”

He leaned in to kiss Steve’s lips again and they both sighed happily.

“You know it isn’t over, right?” Bucky then spoke, softly and a little more serious,” The fighting. One day they’re going to need us again.”

“I know,” Steve nodded his head but just gave Bucky a soft smile,” but not today.”

“Not today,” Bucky agreed and leaned his forehead against Steve’s,” So, what do you wanna do today then?”

“Pick up where we left off last night,” Steve whispered and brought his lips up to Bucky’s ear,” Having you in my mouth is heavenly and all but I really want to fuck you until you forget your own name.”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

Steve bit his lip when he realized what he said,“ Shit…still too soon, huh?”

“Yeah, that’s never going to be funny, Rogers.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Punk.”

Steve looked up to find Bucky smiling at him like an idiot and he couldn’t help but mirror it. He was so completely and utterly in love with that smiling idiot.

“Why don’t you stay in bed a little longer while I try and score us some breakfast?” Steve suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky agreed and leaned back, looking at Steve as he pulled himself out of the bed and put some clothes on.

“Don’t you move a muscle, I’ll be right back,” Steve promised and turned around to look Bucky in the eyes,“ Question: where does one find lube in Wakanda?”

*******

 


End file.
